


My book of colourful poems

by That_One_Demiboy



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good Writing, Poetry, Specifically color-grapheme synesthesia, Synesthesia, color poetry, colour-grapheme synesthesia, good poems, heavily influenced by my synesthesia, i literally just want someone to dump my poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Demiboy/pseuds/That_One_Demiboy
Summary: Basically I dump my poems here(A bit of info about the last tag, I associate people with colours and words with colours. You can ask in the comments what colour you are but I won’t make an entire chapter on it)
Kudos: 2





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> General Idea of this one - Two opposing colours clashing into one person (e.g. if I see someone as white and black).

**White**

_Am I looking in?_   
_The glow of color awakes me,_   
_I reel, too late,_   
_My scelra already scorched,_   
_With a meaningful image._

_I couldn’t resist._

_I dip into the color again,_   
_Like a firework of light,_   
_Blasting beauty into emptiness,_   
_Distortions of the sky left as memories._

_We were too close,_   
_My fizzy shade,_   
_Painted in lies,_   
_Caressed by color._

_It wasn’t that it was too deep,_   
_Or sticky,_   
_Or beautiful,_   
_It was too bright._

_..._

_Am I looking out?_


	2. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Idea - Refer to the last poem.

**Black**

_Am I looking out?_   
_The abandonment of color caresses me,_   
_I sink, too early,_   
_My body isolated,_   
_With a meaningless image._

_I could have resisted,_

_I feel it fall into me again,_   
_Like the fizz of a bath bomb,_   
_Spreading void across my body,_   
_Original form left forgotten,_

_We were too far apart,_   
_My exploding tone,_   
_Covered in fallacies,_   
_Ignored by all but shades._

_It wasn’t that it was too shallow,_   
_Or dry,_   
_Or ugly,_   
_It was too dull._

_..._

_Am I looking in?_


End file.
